


Separated Boquet

by thesterekshipper



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: After The Last Episode, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack af, F/M, M/M, and juke and willex are somewhat minor, kinda OOC, kinda angst?, willie gets extra backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekshipper/pseuds/thesterekshipper
Summary: Willie really doesn't want to go to Alex's band practice today. Why?He was scared of the star, Julie.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Willie, minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 235





	Separated Boquet

**Author's Note:**

> listen I know I am supposed to be working on the sequel to little note but I had thoughts. so here they are. yes I know it doesn't make any sense, and the writing is bad and I don't have a beta so if someone wants to volunteer to work for the devil I am accepting applications  
> please enjoy. comments and kudos make me happy!!!  
> edit: bro apparently tumblr just came to this idea??? when did that happen yall?? probably not because of this fic but if it was cool beans

Willie was nervous. Alex had invited him to the band practice today, and Willie really didn’t want to go. Not because he didn’t want to see Alex or he wasn’t interested in the band, but because…

_He was afraid of Julie._

He knew that he shouldn’t have been scared of a 16-year-old girl, but this girl was no ordinary girl. She was so obviously special, and he hadn’t even met her yet. How could a lifer hold so much power? The spirit world and the living world are not supposed to interact. Yet Julie and her band of ghost boys are able to pull it off. Willie knew he was being irrational, and that this is something he should be celebrating, because it was miraculous, and wonderful, and could be a chance for more ghosts to connect with the living people in their life and―

Something didn’t feel right. Not _right_ per se, but he felt like there were outside forces that he was missing. Willie wasn’t really a religious person, never had believed in just one “God.” But the more he thought about it, he realized that there had to be a larger... _being_ at work and he couldn’t figure it out. 

Willie was stuck on this until he realized that if he didn’t leave now, he was going to be late. _Maybe I should just pretend I forgot_ , he thought, _and maybe I wouldn’t have to meet her._

He mulled it over for a second, before thinking of Alex’s sad, disappointed expression when he didn’t show up, and grabbed his sweatshirt and poofed out.

Arriving right outside the doors of the garage, he listened for the telltale signs of cymbals crashing or guitar plucking, and as soon as he heard the beginning chords of a song he didn’t recognize, he walked right through the white door. The sound of his phasing through the door alerted Alex, who was anxiously tapping his foot, to stand and come over to greet him. Reggie and Luke, who hadn’t noticed his arrival, were still plucking some strings and looking over sheet music, looking somewhat lost without the star of their show. 

“Hey guys. What’s happening?” Willie broke the silence with a small smile, and Luke and Reggie finally looked up, giving him smiles in return. They set their instruments down to come over and give him a greeting fist bump, while Alex stayed behind until they were done. Once they had finished, Alex, whose hands were situated in his pockets, head declined to the floor, made his way over to Willie. Willie wiggled his fingers, then reached for Alex’s soft hand. Alex startled when his hand first touched Willie’s, but then laced their fingers tightly together and smiled back at Willie. 

Willie turned to Luke and Reggie who were staring at them with knowing looks. “So, Phantoms, what’s on the setlist for today? Am I gonna get a good show?” he said. 

Luke, who was ecstatic to talk about anything music, started on his rant about new riffs and chords that _Julie will be amazing at_ and _Julie this_ and _Julie that_. Honestly, it was hard not to make fun of him for his obvious crush on Julie, but then Willie supposed he would be a hypocrite. 

Luke, who was still waving his hands around wildly and gesturing to his sheet music, stopped when he looked past Willie’s shoulder to the studio door. If it could have been possible, Luke’s eyes shone even brighter and it looked like the corners of his mouth were straining so hard with his smile that he was going to rip his cheeks. 

Willie could tell Julie was behind him, but he didn’t dare look back yet. Maybe the force of Luke’s blinding smile would turn him into ashes and he could float away onto the floor of the studio, but that was wishful thinking. Alex was turning around to greet Julie, and the momentum of Alex’s hand in his as he turned forced Willie to turn around with him. He kept his eyes trained on the floor, and he still couldn’t see her yet. He reached for Alex’s hand again, and finding it, squeezed it hard. Alex looked somewhat concerned about Willie’s reaction to Julie’s arrival, but brushed it off when Julie started speaking. 

“Hey! You guys ready for rehearsal? Oh, hey. Are you Willie it’s nice to meet you finally! Alex does _not_ stop talking about you.” 

As Alex started to give his rebuttal, Willie froze. He couldn’t breathe. It couldn’t be. This can’t be happening. He couldn’t believe it. 

“―Willie? Are you okay?” Alex said. 

Willie was forced to look up, dreading what he saw, and he made eye contact with her and let out a gasp. His eyes started to well up with tears, and he put both hands over his open mouth. 

Julie looked concerned, to say the least, and put her hands out in a placating measure while she made her way over to him, asking him if he was okay and what was wrong. Luke and Reggie, who had been sitting on the sidelines, also made their way over to him, standing behind Alex. 

“Willie? Is it something I did?” 

Before she could ask any more questions, Willie spoke. 

“You look just like your mom.” 

The studio was silent. 

Julie let out a breathy “What?” and grabbed his shoulders. “You...knew my mom?”

Willie nodded. “She and I...we knew each other in high school. I may or may not have forced her to start a band with our friends and then proceeded to book her a studio gig like...three days before I died. I felt so bad. The Petal Pushers broke up because of me and my death. But you...you are the spitting image of her.”

Julie’s smile was watery, and her eyes had become cloudy. She sniffed and laughed slightly. 

“Will you, um. Will you tell me about her?” 

Willie smiled and nodded, and the two went over to the couch while Alex and Luke took the seats. Reggie stayed put, then a lightbulb went off in his head. 

“Oooooh, I get it! Julie, your mom is like...an angel! And she sent us to you, and then because she knew Willie too and knew that he was lonely, she found him and was able to get you and him to meet so that he wouldn’t feel as lonely and that we could be our own little family!”

Alex and Luke shared a look. “Very good Reggie. Do you feel okay?” Luke asked. 

Reggie scoffed, then sat down on the piano bench that had been moved across from the couch. 

“Okay...anyways. Willie, what were the Petal Pushers like? Did they have sick music? What was their range like?” Luke asked. 

Willie smiled at the thought of his friends. “Well let me see. Of course, there was our main singer, Rose. Voice of an angel, honestly. And there was our guitarist, Brianna. She was the fiercest person I had ever met. I don’t think you’ve ever met her, Julie, because last I knew she lived in Australia. She’s got the most beautiful afro, and during performances, we liked to thread flowers and glitter into it, because when she rocked out, she shook her head and it made her look majestic when it all caught the light flying out of her hair. And our bassist, Lilian. She was the most reluctant to join the band, because she was valedictorian and her parents were really strict. But she was determined, and last time I checked on her, she was an accountant, which is not what I expected out of her. And Harriet, our drummer. She was the funniest person I knew, and she had a Scottish accent, right, and the reddest hair you can think of, so stereotypical, and whenever we got in trouble, she would speak so fast with her accent that people got so confused and just let us go!” 

Julie felt as if she knew these people, just from Willie’s stories about them. “What about you?” Reggie asked. “Did you play anything?”

Willie let out a little laugh. “I played the tambourine like... _once_ during a performance. It was horrible, but it was fun. I was more like...the manager, I guess.”

“Ah, so you’re the Flynn.” 

Willie scrunched his nose. “Huh?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

Willie turned to Julie, who still sat next to him on the couch. “You look like her. Down to the eyes, the smile, the nose. I can tell that you have her talent, too. She inspired us all. Rose was...my best friend. I didn’t mean to leave, but...I knew that she was safe. She’s proud of you, I just know it.”

Julie wiped her eyes with her sleeve, a sad smile on her face. “You think so?”

“I know so,” he said. “Let me tell you about the time Rose accidentally ran over a chicken, I think you’ll like it...so basically…”

**Author's Note:**

> listen yall I been knew that willie died in the 70s but...let's assume that willie died in 1990, which would have made him around the same age that rose was, assuming that she is the same age as ray, which is about 47. that means rose and willie for sure knew each other no I do not take criticism


End file.
